A Carta
by listha24
Summary: Eriol observa ao envelope que lhe traz muitas dúvidas a respeito e as discussões passam a ser frequentes. Shaoran recebe um telefonema e maldiz desde a hora que o atende, agora terá de acolher a pior pessoa do mundo em sua casa e nem ao menos o motivo disto sabe ao certo.Uma carta e uma menina assustada diante das possibilidades que a mesma lhe traz e a decisão. Poderá ser feliz?


**Flashback **

Eriol observa a linda noite que se forma do lado exterior a sua casa, cobrindo com tons azuis-escuros o céus de Tomoeda, que ele olha através da grande janela que possui diante.

Ainda trajando sua blusa de frio azul-marinha, tendo a gravata branca presa em seu pescoço e o destaque para as amplas partes que formam um w em suas costas, tendo uma fita fina de cetim vermelho dando destaque e usando uma calça preta, de comprimento em suas pernas, um pouco anterior aos seus tornozelos, na qual possui uma pequena abertura na lateral externa em formato de um v invertido.

Ele caminha e senta-se diante da escrivaninha de madeira escura, puxando com leveza a cadeira e tomando a mão vários pedaços de papel, tendo próximo a si o pequeno abajur com a luz um pouco amarelada, que toca a branca folha sulfite pautada.

Eriol toma a caneta que estava sobre as folhas e escreve uma carta com rapidez, quando observa Spinel parando diante da porta, e o vendo sentado.

O pequeno passa voando na direção de seu mestre, acercando-se ao local onde o mesmo estava sentado.

Ele dobra o papel e o coloca no interior do envelope, fechando-o diante de Spinel.

Eriol se esforça e recorda cada palavra do que todos os dois guardiões disseram aquela noite, se bem que a palavra e ordem do dia que fora ditada por Nakuru era: creme.

Ele ouvira tanto a palavra creme durante todo o dia que nada melhor definiria o mesmo em sua sensível opinião.

Nakuru entra no local e reclama um pouco, como é costume quando ela cozinha e ambos não aparecem, ele lembra e sorri.

O encanto dela, olhando para a janela e em seguida apontando para a mesma.

– Olhem isso! – Ela disse encantada.

**Flashback Off**

Eriol não consegue recordar o que escrevera na carta, afinal haviam no mínimo pouco mais de três anos. Ele toca com delicadeza ao pequeno envelope fechado e apenas o segue observando, como se as lembranças de situações ainda mais antigas do que as desta vida lhe viessem a tona, por mais raros que passavam a ser os sonhos com dados relativos ao mago Clow, já que sua missão ao que parece está terminada. Ele gostava das cartas, Kerberos e de Yue, mas no fim de tudo, era um fardo, apesar de todo o amor que se nutre por essas criaturas.

Um fardo que Clow como era, jamais poderia reconhecer, só que apenas por saber que desde o momento que as cartas mudaram e passaram as mãos de Sakura ele poderia dedicar–se a ser apenas uma pessoa como qualquer outra.

Não haveriam meios para recompensar a pequena Sakura pelo presente que esta lhe dera.

Ele volta seu olhar para o envelope que desencadeara todas as recordações e passa a observar com atenção de quem esmiuça algo importante, sem conter muitas dobras no mesmo, papel levemente amarelado e estava no exemplar de um livro cuja capa o recorda de uma das situações mais absurdas que ele vivera como Eriol.

**Flashback**

Eriol apenas observa a Sakura que está sentada estudando o livro de Alice no país das maravilhas.

– E que tipo de país é a Inglaterra? – Sakura pergunta com sua habitual curiosidade inocente.

《 A vontade era a de fazer uma ilusão e lhe mostrar os belos campos ingleses e os enormes jardins das casas. 》 Ele recorda.

Eriol apenas se lembra de ter respondido de uma maneira muito genérica, para facilitar o entendimento daquela menina inocente.

O assombro que ele exprimira, pela primeira vez não fora algo que ele fingira, mas uma reação que ele mesmo desconhecia, as reações dele como Eriol ao invés das gentis ações de mago.

**Flashback Off**

Por mais que possa-se argumentar em contra disso, a pessoa que está diante de todos e que é gentil e educada não é o pequeno Eriol, mas bem esta é a "vestimenta de Clow",por mais cruel e sem sentido que algo desta magnitude pareça.

O garoto gentil, aquele britânico educado e de extremada boas maneiras inexiste a não ser por pedidos expressos de outras pessoas, até porque como reflete o mesmo, você obter ou saber como era em uma vida passada não anula ou o faz deixar de ser quem você é, mas pode terminar por agravar a situação de um modo drástico.

Na maior parte das vezes, Eriol controla a pessoa a quem ele realmente parece-se para tentar agradar aqueles que nele buscam o mago Clow, como Yue ou muitas outras pessoas.

O maior problema existente nisso é que ao verem apenas Clow, algumas destas lhe introjetam atitudes ou comportamentos específicos que não lhe pertencem e terminam por não auxiliá-lo na construção de sua própria personalidade.

Ele segue olhando para o mesmo envelope enquanto as questões de ordem psicológicas e filosóficas lhe seguem na memória, como se fosse necessário retirá-lo do meio desse limbo alimentado pelos pensamentos, Kaho entra na biblioteca.

– Vamos comigo, Clow. – Ela comete o erro.

Eriol olha para a janela, enfurecido e os céus de Londres tomam tons acinzentados em suas brancas nuvens. A chuva inicia sem demora e muito forte.

– Eu não sou o Clow! –Eriol se exalta.

– Já... deixa de pensar sobre isso e vem comigo praticar magia. – Kaho pede.

– A minha vida vai ser só isso? – Eriol pergunta, com ironia.

–Depois da aula eu permito que você faça o que desejar. – Kaho lhe diz, com um sorriso.

–Não quero e hoje eu não vou treinar nada! – Eriol se exalta.

– Ah, mas você vai treinar sim, mocinho. – Ela diz.

– Chama o Clow! – Eriol fala com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Mas é um insubordinado mesmo! – Kaho grita.

– O feito de que você seja minha tutora não lhe dá o direito, minha cara. –Ele diz.

– Você precisa seguir com os seus estudos. – Ela pede.

– Seguirei, mas a um ritmo que seja normal, por favor seja razoavel, Kaho. – Ele diz.

– Eu apenas quero que você siga treinando magia ocidental. – Ela diz, abaixando a cabeça.

– Eu não estou com paciência agora, ô Yelan dois. – Ele diz para irritar.

– Como é que é? – Kaho o observa.

–Você chega a ser pior do que a líder do clã. – Eriol diz.

– Você sabe que a Yelan perto de mim... – Eriol a corta.

– Que ela possui a maior parte de sua magia... que é a magia oriental. – Ele diz, perspicaz.

– Se eu soubesse o quanto ia ser terrível lidar com a tua educação. – Kaho diz.

– Mas... não sejamos hipócritas. Eu preciso pouco de você, só que você depende de mim. – Ele diz.

–Ah esses adolescentes... – Ela diz.

– O que foi? Saudades do Touya? – Eriol pergunta.

– E se for o que te importa. – Ela diz.

– Sei que é isso. Na verdade ele é a única pessoa de quem você realmente sente saudades, mas não admite. – Ele deixa um sorriso surgir nos lábios.

– E falou o covarde que congelou o tempo de uma pessoa por não conseguir se declarar. – Ela diz.

– Eu não permito que você me trate assim! – Eriol diz.

– Com a pessoa dessa carta, vai acontecer o mesmo ou você vai tentar ser menos egoísta, maninho? – Kaho diz, saindo da sala.

Eriol volta o olhar para a carta. Seu único e maior problema é o fato de que o mesmo não se recorda sobre quem escrevera a mesma e tampouco o conteúdo.

Kaho que está ao lado externo do local, observa um sorriso surgir em seus lábios, apesar do sofrimento que lhe provocaram as palavras de seu querido estudante. Ela não diria que odeia ser relacionada com Yelan, mas ele a lembra sempre do quanto por mais que ela se esforce não consegue tornar-se uma mestra na magia oriental e bem ao seu interior, isso a mágoa muito.

Kaho abaixa a cabeça e olhando para o chão passa a caminhar sem deter muita atenção ao caminho que toma.

Eriol segue olhando a carta fechada e a observando, mas desta vez são as palavras de Kaho as que não lhe saem da memória. E alguém em sã consciência toca nesta história sobre Clow e escapa com vida? Ela fora a exceção porque como ele mesmo recorda, a irmã de Clow também conseguia ter um atrevimento nato.

– Atrevida. – Ele diz.

A carta passa a flutuar sobre a mão direita dele, que está aberta. Kaho também presta atenção as informações dadas pelo interior da carta.

Eriol a faz descer lentamente para sua mão e ainda assim observa com dúvida ao envelope.

**《**_ E se eu atrapalhar?_**》** Ele reflete, ao ver a carta pousar em sua mão.

– E quem diria... então era isso, maninho? – Kaho diz, surpresa.

**《**_ Só imagino a cara dela quando receber essa bombacarta_. **》** Ela pondera.

– E alguém saberia como agir diante disso? – Kaho diz.

**《** _Vai ficar sem reação, mas esse covarde vai seguir um covarde e nunca mandar nada._ **》** Ela pensa.

– Droga! – Eriol grita.

A pergunta de Kaho não lhe para de rodar a mente e ele apenas toma o telefone e tenta se tranquilizar enquanto o usa.

– Olá. – Atende um jovem ainda sem camisa.

– Onde está a Yelan? – Ele pergunta direto.

– Primeiro, que que deseja com ela? – Questiona o chinês.

– Nesta vida ou na minha vida passada? – Ele pergunta, perspicaz.

–Tanto faz. – Ele diz, enfadado.

– Eriol. – Ele diz.

– Ah... desculpe? –Ele pergunta.

– Ah... diz que é o Clow, vai. – Ele diz.

Eriol escuta a maior gritaria atrás de Yelan que se pode imaginar dentro da casa. E em momentos estão todos ao redor da mesma, que está ao telefone.

– A única coisa que eu preciso é do telefone do Shaoran, Yelan. – Ele diz e passa a rir.

Ela toma a caderneta e passa o número. Yelan olha como se quisesse perguntar algo.

– Antes de mais nada é um assunto pessoal. – Ele diz.

Eriol desliga e telefona para Shaoran.

– A minha mãe já disse que você está atrás de mim. – Ele fala, indo direto.

– Eficiente como sempre. – Ele sorri.

– Fala logo o que você quer. – Ele pede.

– O seu endereço. – Eriol pede.

– Você fez tudo isso só para pedir o meu endereço?! – Shaoran se indigna.

– Responde logo que eu estou sem tempo. – Ele diz.

– Está bem. – Ele diz.

Shaoran passa o endereço e Eriol o anota.

– Chego aí pela manhã. – Eriol diz e sorri.

– Peraí... na minha casa você não fica! –Shaoran diz.

– Tá achando que virou casa de assistência do governo? – Ele diz indignado.

O sorriso de Eriol fica ainda maior.

–Tudo bem... Eu peço para ficar na casa da Sakura. – Ele diz.

**《** _Isso irá convencê–lo._ **》**Ele pensa.

– Fazer o quê... vem né? – Ele diz enfadado.

**《** _Existe hotel para quê? Mas é um folgado mesmo..._ **》**Shaoran pensa.

–Controle seus pensamentos e será por pouco tempo. – Ele diz.

– Está bem. – Shaoran diz.

– Não avise a ninguém sobre essa situação. – Ele pede.

**《**_ Que folga! Ele quer mandar até no que eu penso... podia pelo menos pagar pela estadia dele de alguma forma._** 》** Shaoran pensa.

– Pode deixar que eu cozinho, limpo a casa e organizo essa baderna que você chama de quarto. – Ele diz.

– Não fala desse jeito não! – Shaoran se irrita.

**《**_ Acho que vamos nos tornar bons amigos._**》**Eriol pensa.

– Chegarei por volta das nove horas. – Ele diz.

**《** _Apesar de que o Shaoran possui muito ciúmes de Sakura_. **》**Ele pensa.

– Tá bom... E até mais. – Shaoran se apressa.

– Nos vemos. – Ele diz e desliga.

Eriol sobe as escadas feitas de madeira, passa pelo corredor, com tons em azul-claro, tendo espalhados alguns poucos candelabros dependurados com velas curtas em seu interior cristalino.

As velas acendem e ele passa ao interior de seu quarto.

Kaho, que está praticando a leitura, sentada na frente de sua escrivaninha em tons rosa pálido, com a cadeira tendo um estofado com tecido branco, deixa de tocar o livro enorme de folhas amareladas e capa preta, com detalhes em dourado.

Eriol passa a caminhar, olhando um pouco para o chão feito com madeira bem escura.

Ele passa ao lado direito da cama, que está perfeitamente coberta com um edredom azul–claro, dirigindo-se ao criado mudo em tons escuros.

Eriol coloca a carta sobre o mesmo, perto do abajur.

**《**_ Será que a Kaho tem mesmo razão?_ **》**Ele pensa.

Ele senta-se perto do travesseiro com a fronha em branco, tendo um detalhe nas bordas em azul-claro.

Eriol estica a mão na direção da correia do abajur e ao alcançá-la, a puxa e acende o mesmo, ficando o olhar sobre o envelope fechado, que é iluminada diretamente pela luz em tons de amarelo muito pálido.

– Será que eu devo fazer isso? – Ele puxa a corrente e desliga.

– Devo? – Ele volta a perguntar, acendendo novamente.

– Ou não devo? – Ele pergunta e desliga novamente.

Eriol deixa de tocar a corrente e leva as duas mãos a parte de atrás de sua cabeça. Ele permite que suas costas sejam projetadas para atrás e termina deitado sobre o egredom.

– Ah... O que eu faço? – Ele pergunta e olha para o teto.

Eriol observa com seus brilhantes olhos em tons de azul, que pelo horário do dia demonstram mais o tom escuro, um escuro que lembra o cinza e fita o teto branco de seu quarto, com as luzes auxiliares na lateral e tendo um pequeno lustre e cristais ao centro, assim como pequenas lâmpadas.

Ele retira as duas mãos de atrás de sua cabeça e as leva, uma a cada lado do rosto, tocando entre a bochecha e escondendo totalmente o nariz, deixando seus olhos que se fecham levemente usando as pálpebras livres, escondendo também sua boca, a qual mantém fechada. Os dedos tocam-se suavemente.

**《** _Isso é... isso é..._ **》**Ele pensa.

Eriol retira com rapidez as duas mãos da frente de seu rosto e se levanta, voltando o corpo a ficar sentado, olhando para o seu quarto, na direção da porta.

– Um verdadeiro tormento! – Brada o mago.

Nakuru que está nas dependências de baixo da casa, cuidando do jantar, leva um susto tão forte por conta de seu mestre que sobe as escadas correndo, passando pelo corredor e chegando a porta do quarto do mesmo, que está fechada.

Spinel chega em tamanho menor, voando para perto da jovem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, que estica com cuidado a mão direita para tocar a maçaneta do quarto de seu mestre.

Spi a observa com um olhar de reprovação.

Kaho que está ao lado da porta de seu quarto, também a observa como se reprovasse o gesto que ela cogita fazer.

Nakuru observa aos dois e apenas recolhe a mão, passando a segurar o avental vermelho, com detalhes triangulares em amarelo no bolso.

– Vamos deixá-lo sozinho. – Kaho diz.

– Acontece que... –Nakuru inicia.

–O mestre possui algumas dúvidas que deve aclarar sozinho. –Spi diz.

– Está bem. – Nakuru sai, voltando pelo corredor ao lado de Spi, e ambos descem as escadas.

Kaho retorna ao seu quarto e deixa a porta fechada.

**《** _As dúvidas antes de fazer algo assim são mesmo terríveis. E o medo de uma rejeição existe e são muito fortes._ **》**Kaho pensa.

Ela volta a caminhar na direção de sua escrivaninha.

– Foram as mesmas que eu senti. – Kaho diz, ao sentar–se sobre a cadeira.

**Flashback**

《 Ele é apenas um aluno e um aluno do projeto de high school. 》Reflete a jovem de olhos ambarinos.

Kaho se levanta com seus brilhantes cabelos avermelhados como o fogo a luz do sol, que tange e ilumina sua pele branca.

– Até amanhã! – Ela diz e faz uma reverência, tendo a mesa diante de si.

Os alunos fazem a mesma reverência, usando seus uniformes compostos por uma camisa branca e calças azuis-escuras para os meninos.

**《**_ Por que essa carta não me sai da memória? E o que eu devo responder-lhe realmente?_ **》**Kaho pensa, voltando-se a posição inicial ainda com os olhos fechados.

Kaho toma seu material com as mãos e o deixa recostado sobre o antebraço esquerdo. Ela leva sua bolsa a tiracolo do lado direito e aguarda um por um de seus alunos saírem da sala.

– Até logo, professora. – Chama-lhe a atenção a voz de um de seus alunos.

**《**_ O modo mais bonito e atrevido de se chamar uma professora e ainda por cima, algo respeitoso, afável até, na voz de Touya Kinomoto de dezessete anos incompletos._ **》**Kaho pensa.

Ao olhar para o menino lhe brota um sorriso sensível, com delicadeza sobre aqueles lábios finos, iluminando sua pele um pouco morena, assim como seus cabelos curtos e castanhos–escuros, com aquele olhar que denota ternura.

– Até amanhã, Kinomoto. – Ela diz, se esforçando para parecer natural.

**《**_ Não posso me deixar envolver dessa forma. Ele é meu aluno, não tem se quer idade suficiente para saber com clareza o que escrevera._ **》**Ela reflete.

Kaho caminha para a sala dos professores e deixa seu material guardado no armário, trancando-o com a chave que guarda na bolsa.

Ela chega a sua casa sem muitas novidades, volta a colocar sua roupa de trabalho no templo, composta por uma camisa branca aberta na frente, com mangas longas boca larga, que lhe deixam a mostra apenas as mãos. Usa uma saia longa vermelha carmim e uma sandália preta.

Ela toma com a mão sua vassoura no exterior da casa e passa a varrer, olhando para o chão.

Touya surge diante do portão de finas bordas, olhando para ela.

– Temos que conversar. – Ela diz, colocando a vassoura recostada em uma parede.

– É por isso que eu vim. – Ele diz.

**《**_ O silêncio fora aterrador naquele pequeno caminho que separava a minha casa do templo de Sukimimi, caminhávamos na direção da cerejeira._ **》**Kaho recorda.

– Você tem alguma resposta? – Ele pergunta, encostando com cuidado o pé esquerdo sobre a pequena grade na base da cerejeira.

Ele tem o olhar mais bonito e sensual que Kaho já havia visto, olhando para ela e ainda assim parece interessado realmente no amor dela.

Os batimentos dela aceleram um pouco e ela respira fundo.

– Sim... eu também te amo. – Ela diz.

Kaho refuta olhar para o mesmo, levando o olhar para o chão do templo.

– Não me venha com que a idade é um empecilho. – Ele diz, olhando para ela.

– Não, mas para muitos talvez seja. – Ela diz.

– E em que importam os outros? – Ele diz, deixando de se recostar na grade.

– Em nada. Mas o fato de que eu vou estudar na Inglaterra, creio que importe. – Ela diz.

Touya passa a encarar o solo perto da cerejeira, mantendo a postura reta, com as mãos fechadas.

– Eu sinto muito. – Ela diz.

– Não sinta. Afinal a vida é feita de escolhas e muita sorte. – Ele diz, voltando-se de costas para ela.

**Flashback Off**

Kaho apenas limpa as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto, sem muita atenção.

**《**_ Em pensar que esse amor desapareceu e fora substituído por um misto de carinho e rancor. Sendo que eu ainda o amo tanto._ **》**Ela pensa.

– Touya... – Ela diz, muito baixo.

Eriol no interior de seu quarto se levanta e toma uma bolsa de mão branca, uma grande quantidade de roupas, contendo um par social completo, um suéter azul-claro e algumas camisetas além de uma calça jeans preta e uma infinidade de camisas sociais. E passa a colocá-las por ordem de cores e perfeitamente organizadas. Ele toma um roupão branco, utensílios de higiene e os organiza dentro de um pequeno compartimento, junto com as toalhas e os dois cintos, um marrom-claro e outro preto.

Ele caminha para a sua sapateira e observa, escolhe alguns pares e os coloca dentro de outra mala pequena. Levando apenas um par social preto e na sua maioria sapatos que ficam entre este é tênis, além de seu chinelo.

Eriol fecha as duas maletas e pega seus documentos, deixando-os na carteira, no interior de uma calça social preta. Na mala de mão ele coloca os outros documentos, como a permissão de viagem assinada, o passaporte entre outras burocracias.

– Espero fazer o correto. – Eriol diz, olhando desta vez para a janela.

Ele desce e faz o seu prato, passa a mesa e janta ao lado de todos eles.

– Antes de sair da mesa, apenas um aviso. – Ele diz, olhando para Nakuru e Spinel.

– Na minha ausência obedeçam a Kaho. – Ele diz, tomando a mão direita dela e dando um inesperado beijo na mesma.

– Estou de viagem e não sei com exatidão que dia regresso. – Ele diz.

Eriol sobe as escadas, passa ao seu quarto e toma as malas pequenas com as mãos, levando-as para baixo, deixando-as perto da escada.

Ele retorna ao seu quarto, passa ao banheiro e toma um banho rápido.

– Não posso me atrasar! – Ele diz.

Ele usa a toalha que traz na cintura com destreza e passa a colocar a camisa social branca, fechando os botões e em seguida coloca as outras roupas, finalizando com o cinto preto e se certificando que os documentos estão no bolso direito. Ele se senta e coloca as meias pretas finas e em seguida os sapatos sociais pretos.

Eriol passa o pente de leve sobre os cabelos e sem tempo para passar o gel, os bagunça um pouco.

Ele usa o borrifador e aplica o perfume na direção da roupa, deixa a embalagem sobre a escrivaninha mesmo e em seguida caminha para o criado-mudo, tomando a carta com a mão direita.

** 《**_Será mesmo o correto a ser feito? Ah, mas... Vamos lá!_ **》**Ele pensa.

Eriol desce as escadas correndo e guarda a carta no interior da bolsa de documentos.

– Voltarei logo. – Ele diz.

– Até logo. – Nakuru lhe dá um longo abraço.

– Esperamos ansiosos pelo seu regresso. – Spinel diz.

–Que resolva tudo e seja um êxito. – Kaho diz, lhe dando um afago sobre os cabelos.

– Obrigado. – Ele diz.

Eriol apenas passa pela porta e sai caminhando com suas malas na direção do portão. Nakuru que está na porta da casa lhe ergue a mão direita e acena.

– BOA VIAGEM! – Ela grita e acena, com a mão direita.

Eriol passa pelo portão e toma o táxi que estava a sua espera, solicitando ir ao aeroporto.

**《**_ Se é o correto ou não, eu não sei. Só sei que não há mais tempo para desistir_. **》**Ele pensa.

Ele toma suas malas e o carrinho do aeroporto, paga ao taxista e caminha para o interior do mesmo, tomando seu bilhete que estava reservado no guichê.

Eriol caminha, mostra os documentos na imigração e passa ao corredor que leva a sala da área de embarque do aeroporto.

– Ainda são dez e meia da noite. – Ele diz, olhando para o relógio.

Ao embarcar no avião, ele olha através da janela pequena, quadrada para o aeroporto, enquanto afivela o cinto.

**《** _Agora não dá para desistir._ **》**Ele reflete.

O avião parte as onze horas da noite e Eriol aproveita para dormir durante a viagem.

Shaoran está de saída por volta de nove e meia da manhã, quando abre a porta e encontra-se com um sorriso gentil, mas que ele odeia ver.

– Então você veio mesmo? – Ele diz.

– Avisei que viria, não? – Eriol diz.

Shaoran dá meia volta e passa ao interior do apartamento.

– E eu vou me atrasar para ver a Sakura por tua culpa! – Shaoran diz, irritado.

– Relaxa... Ela vai acordar por volta das dez e meia hoje. – Ele diz.

– Entra logo e fecha a porta. – Shaoran pede a contra gosto.

Eriol entra e deixa as malas um momento no chão, voltando-se e fechando a porta.

– Seu quarto é aquele ali. – Ele diz.

– Vou deixar as malas. – Ele diz, passando com as mesmas.

Eriol entra no quarto, destrancando com magia. Ele usa a cama de apoio e desfaz as malas com rapidez, guardando as roupas no gaveteiro.

Ele troca de roupa, após um verdadeiro banho, que toma com muita calma.

Shaoran segue esperando-o sentado na sala.

Eriol coloca uma camisa social branca, de mangas longas, arrumando a gola com perfeição sobre o suéter de mangas longas azul-claro, sem permitir que aparecam as bordas da mesma abaixo do suéter. A gola branca da camisa social aparece delicadamente sobre a gola em formato de um v que possui o suéter.

Ele coloca a cueca e em seguida a calça social marrom-escura, passa com rapidez o pano da camisa social por dentro e deixa o suéter solto. Ele coloca o cinto marrom e em seguida calça as meias pretas e um sapato branco de elástico no lugar dos cadarços, tendo pequenas listras vermelhas na lateral externa em cada um dos pares.

Ele coloca o relógio no pulso esquerdo e passa o perfume. Eriol penteia os cabelos e aplica apenas um pouco de creme no mesmo, sem dar grande atenção.

**《** _O maior problema é que eu não sei como ela gosta? Será que é algo mais arrumado ou mais casual, talvez um corte mais moderno..._ **》**Ele pensa.

– É um folgado mesmo. – Shaoran diz.

Eriol abre a porta do quarto e caminha na direção onde Shaoran está sentado.

– Vamos as explicações do por que eu vim até aqui. – Ele diz.

– E quais são? –Shaoran pergunta assustado.

– A carta me preocupou bastante. – Ele diz.

– Isso já está resolvido. – Shaoran diz.

– Eu sei. – Ele fala.

– Então veio porque seu folgado?! –Shaoran se exalta.

– Em primeiro lugar, abaixe o tom de voz. – Ele pede.

– Jamais duvidei da capacidade de Sakura para resolver a situação. – Eriol diz, fazendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios.

– Ora essa seu... – Shaoran se levanta e volta-se para ele.

– Deve ser por isso que Clow a escolheu para nova dona das cartas. – Ele segue provocando.

– Vai me dizer porque voltou ou não? – Ele pergunta.

– Talvez. – Ele diz com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Vou usar o telefone. – Ele diz, pegando da base.

– Folgado. – Shaoran diz.

Eriol disca sem prestar tanta atenção as reclamações de Shaoran.

– Cheguei e está tudo bem, maninha. – Ele diz.

– Ok. – Kaho responde.

– Até logo. – Ele diz e desliga.

Eriol olha para o relógio e volta-se para Shaoran.

– São quase dez e meia. – Ele diz.

– Eu não sou sua babá não! – Shaoran diz.

– E eu lá preciso de você para algo. – Ele diz.

– Ah não. E quem foi que se auto convidou para ficar na minha casa? – Ele pergunta.

– Eu posso aproveitar que estou com o telefone na mão e ligar para a Sakura. – Ele diz, discando o número.

Shaoran lhe toma o telefone da mão e desliga.

– Fica aqui mesmo... a sua companhia é muito agradável. – Shaoran diz com o modo mais fingido do mundo.

– Obrigado. – Eriol abre um sorriso gentil.

Shaoran sai para encontrar Sakura e os dois passam a tarde toda juntos.

Eriol apenas almoça, arruma a casa inteira usando sua magia e a deixando impecável. Ele vai na direção da cozinha e olha para Wei que está tomando um pouco de chá.

– Eu posso usar o forno? – Ele pergunta.

–Claro. – Ele diz.

Eriol passa a cozinhar e leva os biscoitos estão assando no forno.

Eriol retira os biscoitos do forno e os deixa esfriar.

–O chá da tarde e a limpeza da casa serão as minhas contribuições durante a minha estada. – Ele diz.

Shaoran entra em sua casa e apenas vê a Eriol sentado, lendo um livro, sem fazer qualquer comentário a respeito de sua chegada.

– Estou aqui ou você não me vê! – Shaoran diz.

– Com esse cheiro de cachorro molhado nem precisa olhar para saber que você está aqui. – Ele diz, sem deixar de olhar o livro.

– Ora essa, seu... – Shaoran começa e Eriol se levanta e deixa o livro sobre a mesa de centro.

– Estou de saída e aproveite o chá. – Ele diz.

Eriol apenas caminha com um envelope na mão, passando pela porta e caminhando pelo corredor, chega ao elevador e passa pela portaria, saindo do mesmo.

Ele caminha apressado pela rua, chegando ao local que deseja, ele deixa a carta na caixa de correio.

– Ela está quase chegando. – Ele diz e olha em volta, se apressando para sair.

Eriol se mantém escondido na esquina, perto do muro de uma casa e observa-a passar de longe.

**《** _Estou me portando como se fosse... Peraí, é a primeira vez que eu faço isso._ **》**Ele pensa.

Eriol passa a torcer as mãos uma sobre a outra, com muito nervoso e o suor frio lhe escorre pela testa. Seu coração acelera e a respiração parece rarefeita. Como solução, ele decide correr e afastar–se da casa.

– Ah... estou longe. – Ele diz ao ver-se no parque.

– Você está longe de onde? – O assusta uma voz doce.

**《** _Merde._ **》** Chega a ser seu único pensamento.

– De... qualquer preocupação. – Ele diz, tentando parecer natural.

A menina usa um belo vestido em tons de branco, com mangas longas e uma delicada sandália em tons de rosa muito claro.

– Você está bem? – Ela o observa.

– Estou ótimo. – Ele diz.

– Eu estou com um problema... será que você poderia me ajudar? – Pede ela com um belo sorriso.

– Será um prazer, Daydoshi. – Ele diz,sorrindo.

– Venha comigo. – Ela pede.

Tomoyo e Eriol entram na limusine e ela retira de dentro da bolsa um envelope.

– Um envelope? – Ele diz, fingindo desconhecer.

– Eu ia pedir isso ao Shaoran, mas... – Ela olha para o envelope.

– Abre, por favor. – Ela diz, lhe entregando o envelope.

Eriol volta a segurar o envelope e a observa com um olhar inquiridor.

– Pelo que eu posso sentir... não tem magia. – Ele diz.

– Apenas abre. – Ela pede.

– Não posso fazer isso. – Ele diz.

– O que tem nesse envelope? – Ela pergunta.

– Só uma carta. E sem perigo. – Ele responde, tentando devolver o envelope.

Ela coloca as duas palmas das mãos abertas, levemente empurrando a carta na direção dele.

– Está bem... Eu abro o envelope. – Ele diz.

Eriol abre o envelope e Tomoyo apenas o observa com um sorriso.

– Você deve me achar uma boba. – Ela diz.

– Não por isso, Daydoshi. – Ele diz, sorrindo.

**《**_ A única coisa que eu quero é talvez prolongar isso._ **》**Ela pensa.

Ela apenas volta seu olhar para os sapatos.

**《**_ Com que cara eu vou pedir isso?_ **》**Ela reflete.

– Você... – Ela diz e se interrompe.

– Já está aberta. – Ele diz.

– Lê para mim, por favor? – Ela pede como uma pergunta delicada, enquanto movimenta as duas pernas com cuidado.

– Quem sabe em algum local mais tranquilo do que um carro. – Ele diz.

– Qual? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– Tenho uma ideia perfeita. – Eriol diz.

– Onde? – Ela pergunta.

Eriol apenas movimenta de leve a mão direita e ambos se veem em pé sobre uma das visões mais lindas.

– Esse jardim. – Ele diz.

Tomoyo observa o imenso jardim e sendo guiada por Eriol, eles se colocam em baixo da cerejeira que está florida.

Ela se senta sobre os joelhos, arrumando o vestido sobre as pernas, mantendo–o perfeitamente coberto, destacando apenas uma pequena parte de seu tornozelo.

– Eu não o conhecia. – Ela diz, surpresa.

– É o antigo jardim do templo de Sukimimi, para ser exatos... estamos em meados do século dezoito. – Ele diz.

Eriol se senta, deixando os joelhos um pouco erguidos, colocando-se confortável, recostado na cerejeira.

– Eu prefiro que você leia... porque acho tão bonito o modo com que você fazia isso na escola. – Ela diz e lhe sorri.

– Está bem. – Ele diz.

**《**_ Situação mais embaraçosa. Ler uma carta que eu mesmo escrevi._ **》**Ele pensa.

– Não... seria melhor que você mesma lesse? – Ele pergunta.

– Acho que você fazendo isso em voz alta fica mais bonito. – Ela se esquiva com um sorriso.

_**"** Cara Tomoyo,_

_Inicio está pequena confissão sem muita rapidez, mas com a mais absoluta certeza de que se algum dia for lida, ninguém além de você ou eu, claro saberemos destas linhas. **"**_

Eriol se interrompe por um momento.

– Tem certeza? – Ele pergunta novamente.

– Siga... estava tão bonito. – Ela pede.

– Seguindo então. – Ele diz.

**"...**_Em verdade poderia dizer-te que não sei com grande precisão qual a classe de sentimento que tenho por ti, mas o mesmo me parece ainda estranho, sobretudo pelo modo com que me força a dissimular com tanta atenção e tentar não permanecer atado por horas naquilo que maior vontade tenho de contemplar._

_Não sei se consigo me expressar tão bem como imagino ao tentar definir a paz que concede-me o seu sorriso e tampouco compreendo o modo que me coloco nervoso diante de tua presença.** "**_

– Que lindo. – Ela diz.

– Posso seguir... ou você... – Ele insinua.

– Continua. Você declama de um modo tão leve e bonito. – Ela diz.

_**"** Afinal, conforme você compreende, somos apenas duas crianças que adentram ao mundo sensível dos sentimentos confusos de adultos, para alguns de modo apressado como o relógio e outros com uma maneira leve, leve como uma brincadeira._

_Brincadeira como me recordo de perder-me na doçura que são as palavras ao sair por sua boca. E ao pensar nisso, céus! Como me encanta ouvir enquanto você melodiosamente faz das palavras uma perfeita combinação entre sons, entonação e combina-os com delicadeza._

_Talvez dentre estas coisas estejam aquelas que eu mais falta sentirei. E a questão não é de um encanto simples, minha sereia, mas tu me encantaste pior do que a mais poderosa magia._

_O nome da magia me parece nova e das mais poderosas que existem no universo, se de algo em minha frágil experiência sobre sentimentos posso definir, nesta tentativa de exprimir o que sinto diria, ou melhor declamaria como faziam os menestréis, porque o mundo nada é sem poesia e de todas as poesias, a mais bela pode ser considerada amar-te._

_Se me perdoa por isto, apenas deixa-me dizer que desobrigo a resposta a esta presente e por este caminho me despeço.**"**_

Eriol termina a leitura e dobra a carta, sem fazer nenhum comentário a respeito e observa-a sorrir para ele.

– Quem escreveu? – Ela pergunta.

**《** _Tomoyo, Tomoyo... sem pergunta complicada._ **》**Ele pensa.

– É hora de ir. – Ele diz, balançando a mão.

Tomoyo se observa novamente no carro e Eriol apenas lhe devolve o envelope.

– Até logo. – Ele diz, com um sorriso.

– Obrigada. A sua leitura foi agradável. – Ela diz.

– E... você sabe quem escreveu? – Ela volta a perguntar.

Eriol apenas sorri e sai do automóvel.

**《**_ Tão pouco tempo... como duram as bolhas de sabão no ar_. **》**Tomoyo pensa.

Eriol passa ao primeiro telefone público que encontra e usa uma ficha, ele disca.

– Shaoran. Eu preciso voltar com urgência para Londres. – Ele diz.

– Ainda bem. – Ele comemora.

– Preciso das minhas maletas. Prepare-as e me traga tudo no aeroporto. – Ele diz.

– Folgado! – Shaoran se irrita.

Eriol apenas sorri.

– Apresse–se, creio que você não quer que eu perca o avião. – Ele diz.

– Agora mesmo. – Ele diz.

Shaoran passa ao quarto e retira as roupas com rapidez do gaveteiro, arremessando-as na bolsa e colocando com um pouco de cuidado os produto que estavam arrumados no alto do gaveteiro.

Ele repete o mesmo processo de ser rápido com os sapatos e sai literalmente correndo pela rua, quando encontra um táxi livre, tomando o mesmo para ir ao aeroporto.

**《**_ Aturar esse chato por mais tempo na minha casa, mas nem em pesadelo._ **》**Shaoran pensa.

Eriol chega ao aeroporto e Shaoran o encontra ainda perto da entrada.

– Já comprou a passagem? – Ele pergunta com grande interesse.

– Ainda não. – Ele diz.

Shaoran lhe dá um tapa de leve nas costas e abre um sorriso.

– Vai comprar logo, antes que o vôo encha. – Ele diz.

Os dois passam ao interior do aeroporto. Shaoran se adianta e vai ao guichê, comprando a passagem e retirando o cartão de crédito do bolso.

Eriol segue olhando para a área externa do aeroporto.

– Eu só viajo de primeira classe. – Ele diz.

– Folgado de uma... – Ele diz,vermelho e irritado.

– É a minha condição... ou eu fico na sua casa. – Ele diz.

**《**_ Lá se vai o meu dinheiro, mas é por uma causa excelente._ **》**Shaoran pensa.

– Uma passagem de primeira classe para Londres. – Shaoran pede e passa o cartão.

Eriol apenas pega as malas que estão com Shaoran quando as coloca para despachar.

– Obrigado e até logo. – Ele diz.

– Afinal... o que você veio fazer? – Ele pergunta.

– Me declarar para alguém. – Eriol diz e sorri de um modo gentil e travesso.

Eriol sai caminhando tranquilo, ele entrega os documentos na imigração e passa o vidro, enquanto Shaoran está correndo na direção dele e vermelho de raiva.

– Espero que não tenha sido a Sakura, Eriol! – Shaoran diz aos berros.

Shaoran corre pelo aeroporto e alcança ao segurança, que o segura, usando um pouco de força. Eriol apenas olha para ele e sorri, acenando.

– Volta aqui! ERIOL! – Shaoran tenta passar o segurança que o impede.

Eriol senta-se na área de embarque.

**《** _Realmente... que pessoa interessante._ **》**Ele pensa,com um sorriso surgindo nos lábios.

Tomoyo apenas pede ao motorista que retorne para a sua casa, ela segue pensativa no interior do automóvel.

**《**_Um espaço tão leve e uma atmosfera tão doce havia se formado._ **》**Reflete a pequena de olhos violáceos.

Ela volta seu olhar para o envelope que está aberto e o ergue lentamente, observando-o e apenas recorda uma por uma das palavras entonadas por ele com doçura.

Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero e determinado, sensivelmente doce e com singela beleza brotam em seus lábios.

**《**_Como eu gostaria que essas palavras houvessem sido dele para mim, mas o que eu posso fazer se o amor da vida dele é a professora Mizuki._ **》**Ela pensa.

O automóvel estaciona, uma das segurancas abre a porta e ela desce, colocando primeiro o pé direito para fora do carro e em seguida se volta para o lado de fora, projeta seu corpo e coloca o pé esquerdo sobre o solo, saindo do mesmo com a bolsa na mão direita e a carta sobre sua mão esquerda.

– Obrigada. – Ela agradece no automático.

**Flashback**

**《** _Quando a porta se abriu, eu me lembro do choque._ **》**Reflete ela.

Aquela mulher de longos cabelos avermelhados e olhos ambarinos, usando uma saia verde longa e com um olhar gentil.

**《**_ Kaho Mizuki. A antiga professora da turma em Tomoeda._ **》**Ela conclui.

A maneira com que ele a atendeu, caminhando, lhe puxando a cadeira e a levando ao lugar com delicadeza. O modo de olhar entre ambos.

**《** _Claro. Depois de tantos segredos... os problemas com as cartas, o famoso Clow, guardiões. Era de se esperar mesmo._ **》**Ela reflete, colocando um sorriso no rosto.

**Flashback Off**

– Senhorita? – Ela escuta a segurança ao chamá-la.

– Desculpe. – Ela diz e caminha para o interior da residência.

Tomoyo é recebida pela governanta, que a observa.

– Algo em específico para o jantar? – Ela pergunta.

– Culinária inglesa. – Ela responde.

Tomoyo apenas sobe as escadas e caminha pelo corredor, na direção de seu quarto. Uma das seguranças a está seguindo.

Sem pensar muito, ela entra pela porta e toma uma pequena placa, coloca-a na pendurada na maçaneta pelo lado de fora. Ela fecha a porta.

A segurança observa o escrito e retorna ao seu posto, do lado externo.

Tomoyo mantém as cortinas levemente fechadas, ela se senta sobre a cama e retira a bolsa, a qual observa cair ao solo com rapidez, tendo o som sendo abafado pelo tapete.

Os sapatos parecem lhe irritarem muito, pelo modo com que ela os retira, raspando com cuidado o pé direito do mesmo pelo calcanhar esquerdo, vendo-o cair sobre o tapete.

Com o pé esquerdo livre, ela leva os dedos dos pés e os passa sobre o calcanhar direito, e o sapato cai sobre o tapete.

**Flashback**

**《** _Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis para manter um sorriso de gentileza que eu tive._** 》**Ela reflete.

As conversas seguiram amenas e eu um pouco afastada das mesmas. 》

**《**_ A Sakura que não disfarça os sentimentos pelo Li-kun e o Li-kun que parece um tomate._ **》**Ela lembra.

**Flashback Off**

Tomoyo olha para as pernas e passa a movê-las lentamente para a frente e para atrás, do mesmo modo que fazia no carro, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a cama.

Ela percebe que está amassando sem querer o envelope com a carta. Ao notar, ela a toma com a mão esquerda e começa a desamassar com a mão direita.

– Mas que... – Ela diz, tentando desamassar o envelope.

Ela o observa com seus olhos levemente violaceos que lembram uma ametista sobre a luz do sol.

**Flashback**

– E... você sabe quem escreveu? – Ela volta a perguntar.

**《** _Apenas o vi com um sorriso gentil e ele saiu do carro sem me dizer nada._ **》**Ela recorda.

**Flashback Off**

Tomoyo deixa de alisar o envelope e passa a examinar com o olhar. Vendo as marcas de amassado no mesmo, um leve amarelamento do papel, que ela presume que era branco.

Com um olhar ainda mais profundo sobre o mesmo e com extrema atenção, ela decifra algo escrito a lápis, de modo muito fraco e pequeno, perto da borda inferior do envelope.

– Isso está tão fraco que eu não consigo ler. – Ela diz.

**《** _Coragem. Vamos descobrir quem mandou._ **》**Ela pensa.

Tomoyo então abre com cuidado a pequena dobradura que servia para selar a carta que Eriol abrira.

Ela toma o papel que está perfeitamente dobrado e o abre com rapidez.

Eriol no interior do avião, afivela o cinto e observa o aeroporto da cidade naquele final de tarde.

**《** _Acredito que ela vai descobrir._ **》**Ele reflete.

Tomoyo começa a reler a carta.

– Essa letra não me é tão estranha. – Ela diz.

**《**_ De quem será?_ **》**Tomoyo pensa.

Tomoyo coloca os pés no solo e passa com rapidez a sua escrivaninha, abre a gaveta e pega algumas agendas de endereços.

– Posso já descartar de cara, a Sakura... o Li, será o Touya? – Ela pergunta.

Tomoyo observa a letra de Touya e conclui que talvez seja a letra de Yukito, porque o "a" parece mais perfeitamente grafado do que a letra do primo.

Ela observa a letra de Yukito e ao comparar a letra "t", observa uma letra puramente de forma, a outra letra era um cursivo e que a início lembra uma letra s deitada, com uma curvatura que recorda uma letra "j".

– A letra do Yamazaki também não parece... pena que eu não tenho nada do professor Terada para comparar. – Ela diz.

**《** _Parece a letra de alguém mais velho ou ao menos se for da minha idade que presta muita atenção a escrita._ **》**Ela segue pensando.

– Quem será? – Ela leva a mão esquerda abaixo da franja, tocando a testa.

Eriol apenas observa os céus da cidade enquanto o avião está no início do vôo.

**《**_ Você vai lembrar... só não sei quando, mas você vai._ **》**Ele pensa.

Tomoyo segue observando aos seus papéis de escola e uma pasta vermelha, transparente lhe chama a atenção. Ela toma a pasta e observa uma das avaliações.

Tomoyo olha a carta e a letra de Terada. Ela conclui que a letra "r" escrita por ele não se parece tanto, porque na assinatura abaixo do carimbo, a letra parece desenhada com o traço muito acima e em desarmonia com as outras letras do entorno.

– Descartado o Terada. Que sorte. – Ela diz,respirando e soltando o ar aliviada.

Ela espalha os papéis da pasta sobre a escrivaninha e ao observar uma avaliação, de imediato a letra lhe chama a atenção.

Tomoyo pega a avaliação e passa a observar com a maior atenção até o presente momento.

**《** _Essa letra não é minha. Disso eu tenho certeza._** 》**Ela reflete e decide ler uma por uma das questões e as respostas dadas.

– Com quem eu fiz essa avaliação? – Ela pergunta.

Tomoyo vira o outro lado da folha e busca a resposta. Ela vai subindo o olhar sem muita atenção as respostas, notas de correção em vermelho, ou as perguntas.

Ao encontrar a informação que ela deseja, seus olhos arregalam-se e demonstram a imensidão ametista que ela possui.

**《**_ Foi ele._ **》** Ela pensa.

Em choque, extremamente pálida e automaticamente, ela projeta suas costas lentamente para a frente e se levanta muito rápido, deixando a cadeira cair, que faz um imenso barulho ao bater contra o azulejo do quarto.

Tomoyo se apoia com as duas mãos sobre a escrivaninha, tocando os papéis e fixa seu olhar sobre a parede.

– Não é possível. – Ela diz.

Ela volta a tomar a carta na mão e passa a voltar a ler, amassando de leve o papel, muito trêmula diante de cada palavra que seus olhos percorrem pela escrita.

Tomoyo vira com rapidez o papel e segue com os olhos transcorrendo o mesmo.

**《**_ E a Kaho?_ **》**Ela reflete.

Ao final da carta, ela encontra apenas com as iniciais dele no papel.

– Isso. Só pode ser uma brincadeira e de muito mal gosto. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo solta a carta sobre a escrivaninha e toca a sua testa com as duas mãos.

– Isso é um pesadelo e eu vou acordar. – Ela diz.

Eriol desce com tranquilidade no aeroporto em Tóquio, onde permanece por algum tempo, olhando com tranquilidade para o relógio.

**《**_Não há erros, enganos ou pesadelos nesta circunstância, Tomoyo. De onde retiram que a Kaho e eu teríamos algum envolvimento?!_**》**Ele se assusta.

– Ela deve estar confusa. – Ele diz com um sorriso nos lábios.

Tomoyo volta a olhar para a carta. Ela tem o olhar leve, mas parece com um pouco de raiva.

– É... só pode ser uma piada de muito mal gosto. – Ela diz com raiva.

**《**_Como esse idiota ousa brincar assim com os sentimentos de outras pessoas? Desumano._ **》**Tomoyo pensa.

Tomoyo apenas corre na direção de sua cama e fazendo ainda mais barulho salta para a mesma, mantendo a barriga para baixo e usando os antebraços para recostar a cabeça, apoiando-os sobre o travesseiro.

– Isso. Dói. – Ela diz e começa a chorar.

As lágrimas seguem escorrendo pelo rosto dela e caindo, molhando as mangas do vestido e um pouco da fronha do travesseiro.

– Como dói. – Ela repete.

Eriol caminha para um telefone e usa o cartão.

– Olá. – Atende animada Nakuru.

– Saio do Japão hoje, Nakuru. – Ele diz.

Kaho está perto do telefone e estica a mão na direção de Nakuru.

– A Kaho quer falar com você. – Nakuru diz.

– Pode passar. – Ele pede.

– Como foi tudo? – Ela pergunta.

– Bem. Na medida do possível. – Ele diz.

– A resposta dela foi qual? – Kaho pergunta.

– Eu não sei. Só sei que não devia ter feito isso. – Ele diz com pesar.

– E por que não? – Pergunta a irmã.

– Você acha justo fazê-la chorar desse jeito? – Ele pergunta.

– O que está feito, está feito. – Kaho diz.

– E a culpa disso tudo é sua. – Ele se irrita.

– Quem foi ao Japão e fez tudo isso, foi você, irmãozinho. – Ela diz.

– Você se verá comigo, querida irmã. – Ele diz, olhando sério para o telefone.

– Até logo e bom regresso, Clow. – Kaho diz.

– Até logo, Kaho. – Ele diz.

Eriol desliga e passa mais algum tempo na cabine, disca outro número de telefone.

– Boa noite, residência Daydoshi. – Diz a empregada.

– Boa noite. Me chamo Eriol Hiragiisawa. Poderia falar com a senhorita Tomoyo? – Ele pergunta.

– Apenas um momento. – Ela diz.

A moça sobe as escadas e caminha pelo corredor. Na porta do quarto de Tomoyo, ela bate levemente.

– O que foi?– Ela pergunta com a voz de choro.

– Telefone. – Ela diz.

– Não estou. – Tomoyo fala.

– A senhorita pretende retornar depois? – Ela pergunta.

– Retorno. – Tomoyo diz.

A moça volta a descer e toma o aparelho na mão.

– Bem... Ela disse que retorna. – Ela diz.

– Se a senhorita puder anotar o meu telefone. – Ele pede com gentileza.

– Claro. – Ela diz.

Eriol lhe passa a maior parte dos dados e ela os deixa anotados.

– Diga-lhe apenas que se ela quiser entrar em contato. Faça-o a qualquer hora. – Ele diz.

– Está bem. – Ela diz.

A moça observa a Sonomi passar pela porta.

– Onde está a Tomoyo? – Ela pergunta direto.

– Trancada em seu quarto. – Responde ela.

A mulher de curtos cabelos ruivos, com olhos castanhos e usando um terno composto por um paletó curto azul–claro e uma saia lápis preta com uma pequena abertura atrás, retira sua bolsa e a deixa sobre a mesa de centro.

Sonomi sobe as escadas com seus sapatos de salto preto, com o solado vermelho. Ela passa pelo corredor e bate na porta.

– Tomoyo. – Ela diz.

– Mamãe? – Tomoyo fala, um pouco assustada.

– Posso entrar, filha? – Ela pede.

Tomoyo mal consegue se erguer da cama, mas olha na direção da porta.

– Pode. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo volta a esconder o rosto entre os braços sobre o travesseiro.

– O que houve? – Questiona ela.

– Não é nada. – Tomoyo diz.

Sonomi se aproxima da cama e apenas passa a mão com carinho sobre o cabelo dela.

– Se precisar conversar... creio que a Sakura pode ser de boa ajuda. – Sonomi a aconselha.

Tomoyo apenas a observa e sorri.

– Mamãe... – Ela diz.

– Pode perguntar. – Sonomi diz.

– Ah... não é nada. – Tomoyo fala, se levantando.

Ela lhe dá um abraço ao colocar-se em pé, fechando os olhos com um sorriso gentil.

– Obrigada. – Tomoyo agradece.

Eriol passa para a área de embarque e entra no avião.

**《** _Ainda assim... foi melhor ter dito._ **》**Ele pensa.

No meio da tarefa de matemática, ela deixa de lado a lapiseira e olha por um período ao vazio.

**《**_ Será mesmo verdade que ele é assim tão cruel ou eu deveria ter alguma esperança nisso?_ **》**Ela pensa.

Tomoyo observa seu telefone e o número que lhe fora dado por sua empregada.

– Creio que se eu telefonar... isso pode terminar não sendo tão ruim. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo apenas segue olhando para o papel, e decide guardá–lo no meio de sua agenda, seguindo com os seus deveres.

– Eu não consigo me concentrar nisso! – Ela diz irritada.

Ela pega o aparelho e decide telefonar.

– Boa noite, Tomoyo. – Atende Kaho.

– Como você? – Ela pergunta.

– Se esqueceu? – Kaho pergunta.

– Não... eu não me esqueci. – Ela diz, triste.

– Como estão todos por Tomoeda? – Ela pergunta, sorrindo.

– Acredito que bem. – Ela diz com rapidez.

– Por aqui estamos todos bem e creio que a pessoa a quem você busca, chegará depois de mais algum tempo. – Kaho se adianta.

– Você se enganou. Eu não procuro por ninguém. – Tomoyo se adianta.

– Escute Tomoyo. – Kaho inicia.

Tomoyo apenas derruba a ligação.

– Daydoshi? – Kaho diz.

– Tomoyo? – Pergunta a mulher de cabelos longos e avermelhados.

– Que estranho. Ela desligou. – Kaho diz, olhando para o telefone.

Um jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e pele levemente morena aproxima-se dela e a abraça.

– Conhecendo-a como creio, ela deve estar confusa. – Ele diz.

– Eu não tive nem tempo de explicar. – Kaho diz.

– As coisas se ajeitam, Kaho. – Ele diz.

– Espero que você tenha razão, Touya. – Kaho diz.

– E então quer dizer que esse molequinho é seu irmão? – Ele pergunta.

– Cuidado ao referir-se assim. – Kaho lhe diz.

– É... Acho que eu estou bem de cunhados. – Touya ironiza.

– Ai Touya. – Kaho fala o abraçando.

– Por um lado aquele moleque e por esse o babaca do mago Clow. Isso que é sorte. – Ele diz.

Eriol usa um pouco de magia e "auxilia" o avião a não realizar uma das paradas obrigatórias, fazendo o piloto automático seguir diretamente para a seguinte parada, reduzindo o tempo de espera.

Ele desce em Londres e se encaminha diretamente para sua casa.

– Só para lhe informar, Touya, detestei a piada. – Ele diz, entrando.

– E olha o nível de pessoa com quem uma irmã minha veio se ligar. – Ele diz, olhando para Kaho.

– Deprimente. – Finaliza Eriol.

Eriol sobe as escadas e passa ao seu quarto. Kaho sobe em seguida.

– A Tomoyo telefonou. – Kaho diz.

– Sério? – Ele pergunta ironizando e irritado.

– Ah se você não quer saber... eu me abstenho de detalhar, irmãozinho. – Ela diz.

Eriol apenas segura o telefone e retira–o da base.

– Dá para me conceder um pouco de privacidade? – Ele pergunta para Kaho.

– Está bem. – Kaho fala, saindo do quarto.

Eriol passa a discar o número de telefone e o ouve tocar.

Tomoyo olha para o telefone e o segura.

**《** _Não vou atender._ **》**Ela pensa.

Ela o devolve a base e segue estudando.

– Maldita Kaho. – Ele diz.

**《** _Eu mereço? Me diz que mal eu fiz ao mundo... só posso estar pagando os pecados daquele folgado do Clow ainda. Raios._ **》**Ele pensa irritado.

Tomoyo desce e passa ao seu jantar com Sonomi. As duas conversam sobre amenidades durante o mesmo.

– Mamãe... eu gostaria de realizar uma viagem rápida neste fim de semana. – Ela diz.

– Para onde? – Questiona a ruiva de cabelos curtos.

– Londres, Reino Unido. – Ela diz.

– Se você não tiver atividades do coral. – Ela diz.

– Posso ir? – Tomoyo a observa esperançosa.

– Levando o jatinho e a sua guarda, claro. – Sonomi impõe a condição.

– Obrigada. – Ela diz.

– Quero o nome do hotel e saber detalhadamente dos seus passos. – Ela diz.

– Sim. – Tomoyo fala.

– Volte rápido porque você não pode perder sua aula na segunda. – Sonomi diz.

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Tomoyo se levanta e lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

Sonomi apenas abre um sorriso ao ver o contentamento da filha.

– De nada. – Ela diz e a observa correr na direção das escadas.

– Tomoyo... – Sonomi diz.

– Finaliza o seu jantar. – Ela pede.

– Já acabei, mamãe. – Ela diz enquanto sobe as escadas e passa rápido pelo corredor, fechando a porta do quarto.

Tomoyo apenas se encosta de leve na porta. Ela respira fundo e fecha os olhos abrindo um sorriso.

– YES! – Ela grita.

– Ah, que bom. – Ela diz aliviada.

Ela abre a porta do closet e caminha no interior do mesmo, seleciona alguns pares de vestidos.

– Acho que eu vou precisar da Sakura-chan. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo retira o aparelho da base e disca o ramal.

– Por favor, peça ao motorista que busque a Sakura Kinomoto. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo retira um vestido verde claro, com um decote profundo nas costas e com o mesmo ainda no cabide o observa.

– As minhas roupas estão péssimas. – Ela diz, jogando o cabide e a roupa sobre a cama.

Ela pega o aparelho e telefona para a casa de Sakura.

– Boa noite. A Sakura está? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– Sim. – Responde Fujitaka.

Fujitaka sobe as escadas com o telefone na mão e bate na porta do quarto de Sakura.

– A Daydoshi. – Ele diz.

– Ok! – Sakura responde, abrindo a porta.

Sakura pega o telefone e olha para Kero, que finge ser um boneco.

– Oi Tomoyo. – Ela diz.

– Estou precisando de você. – Tomoyo começa.

– O que houve? – Ela pergunta, preocupada.

– Você pode vir dormir aqui em casa? – Ela pergunta.

– Acho que posso. – Ela diz, olhando para Fujitaka.

– Perfeito. Eu já pedi ao motorista que vá te buscar. – Tomoyo diz.

– Está bem. – Sakura diz, um pouco assustada.

Sakura passa ao interior de seu quarto e se arruma com rapidez, como se estivesse atrasada para ir a escola.

Kero a auxilia, colocando na bolsa as roupas escolares dela, as cartas e o que mais falta fizesse.

– Tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá? – Ele pergunta.

– Não precisa. – Sakura diz, prendendo o cabelo.

– Se tiver doce eu trago. – Ela responde.

Sakura coloca as sandálias e sai caminhando com rapidez pelo corredor, ela desce as escadas e se despede do pai com um abraço.

– Até amanhã. – Ela diz.

– Divirta-se. – Ele diz.

Sakura entra no carro e ao chegar na casa de Tomoyo, passa a ser arrastada pela mesma.

– Que bom que você veio! – Ela diz.

– Imagina. – Sakura diz.

As duas sobem as escadas e passam ao quarto. A primeira coisa que Sakura observa são tantas roupas espalhadas que estão até mesmo pelo chão.

– Eu sei... eu não tenho roupas. – Tomoyo diz, entrelaçando os dedos.

As duas entram no quarto.

– A situação com os sapatos estão ainda piores. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo encosta a porta.

– O que eu faço, amiga? – Tomoyo a observa.

**《** _Se a Tomoyo não tem roupas... eu não sei o que eu tenho._ **》**Pensa Sakura.

– E se você usar esse conjunto? – Sakura sugere.

– Verdade. Esse eu comprei e ainda não usei. – Tomoyo diz.

**《**_ Tomoyo... você comprou metade desse guarda-roupas e ainda não usou._ **》**Sakura pensa.

– Ai amiga! Você é um gênio. – Tomoyo a abraça.

Tomoyo separa o conjunto, composto por uma camisa branca social de mangas longas, um colete azul-escuro,uma saia pregueada vermelha com um cinto fino preto de verniz e um terno justo azul-escuro.

– Escolhe alguma peça que você gostar. – Tomoyo diz.

Tomoyo olha para o conjunto que Sakura escolheu e resolve fazer pequenas adaptações.

– Eu acho que vou manter só a saia. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo troca a camisa social branca por um corselet preto com detalhes em vermelho.

– Muito... ousado. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo segue observando no espelho.

– Ah, eu nunca vou usar isso. – Ela diz.

Sakura recebe o conjunto inteiro na mão.

– É seu. – Tomoyo diz.

Tomoyo segue olhando as suas roupas, quando se depara com um vestido branco de botões na frente, com golas e mangas longas, muito curto.

– O que você acha desse? – Ela pergunta.

– Bonito. – Sakura diz.

Tomoyo coloca o vestido e em seguida adiciona ao mesmo um paletó curto vermelho, um pequeno pedaço fino de fita de cetim amarrada ao pescoço da peça, abaixo da gola.

Tomoyo pega um pedaço de tecido do mesmo tom do paletó e o amarra na cintura, imitando uma saia.

– O que você vai fazer? – Sakura pergunta.

– Os botões vão só até o final da cintura e a saia que forma um balonê. – Tomoyo diz.

Tomoyo segue observando a peça no espelho.

– Talvez... em algumas proporções maiores, eu amplio o que seria o forro, e deixo uma parte aberta aqui na lateral esquerda formando um triângulo. – Tomoyo diz.

– Posso ajudar? – Sakura pergunta.

– Claro. Vamos para o meu ateliê. – Tomoyo diz.

Sakura passa ao piso inferior, usando o vestido que Tomoyo pretende montar.

– Obrigada. – Tomoyo agradece.

Tomoyo marca o vestido branco na parte onde ela irá incluir a renda branca com desenhos de rosas.

– Eu só vou passar um pouco de corante nos desenhos das flores e cortar esse tecido. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo usa uma grande régua e depois de seco o corante, ela corta o tecido em no formato triangular.

Ela prende o tecido no lugar com um alfinete e passa a cuidar do tecido maior, que deve ficar preso ao redor da cintura.

– Pode se trocar e me devolve a peça por favor. – Ela pede.

– Tá. – Sakura sobe as escadas e se troca.

Ela desce as escadas novamente e entrega o vestido para Tomoyo que realiza a costura na máquina e deixa a parte do detalhe da abertura para fazer a mão.

– Eu acho que aquele seu sapato preto de salto fino fica perfeito. – Sakura diz.

– Aquele com a sola vermelha? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– Ele mesmo. – Sakura diz.

Tomoyo passa a fazer a parte da costura a mão no vestido, deixando todos os pontos bem unidos entre os três tecidos.

– Agora só falta... – Ela abre a gaveta e encontra algumas correntes finas, que imitam ouro envelhecido.

Tomoyo coloca duas destas correntes, que ficam dependuradas do lado direito. Ela segura o outro lado e insere na roupa do lado esquerdo, com o auxílio da máquina.

– Acho que terminei. – Ela diz.

As duas meninas sobem as escadas novamente e passam ao quarto de Tomoyo.

Um pouco mais animada, ela separa as roupas e as organiza dentro da maleta, colocando com cuidado o vestido sobre a mesma.

– Ah... agora é só arrumar essa bagunça. – Tomoyo olha desanimada.

– Tranquila. – Sakura diz.

– Carta. Por favor. Me ajude com os seus poderes. – Sakura pede.

Usando a carta da corrida, ela arruma o quarto com grande rapidez.

– Boa noite. – As duas dizem, olhando felizes.

As aulas no dia seguinte transcorrem normalmente para Tomoyo, Sakura e Shaoran que está aliviado de ter se libertado de seu hóspede inconveniente.

– E você acredita que aquele folgado de uma figa queria mandar até nos meus pensamentos? – Shaoran se indigna.

– Pobre do Eriol. – Tomoyo diz, rindo do amigo.

– E o meu sofrimento aturando esse mala! – Shaoran se exalta.

– Isso era ciúmes. Não estou certa? – Tomoyo pergunta e o observa perspicaz.

– É... não. – Shaoran torna-se um tomate.

– Falando no Eriol... algum dos dois tem o endereço dele em Londres? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– Ah eu tenho. – Sakura diz.

– Você pode me passar por favor? Eu preciso mandar uma carta. – Ela diz.

Shaoran a observa com perspicácia, um olhar interessado e com uma leve pergunta.

– Vai escrever para o Eriol é? – Ele pergunta.

– Não. Para a Nakuru. – Tomoyo diz e sorri.

**《** _Acho que escapei por pouco. Se o Li-kun soubesse que eu pretendo ir visitá-lo neste fim de semana._ **》**Ela reflete.

Sakura passa o endereço dele entre as aulas e Tomoyo o anota em sua caderneta de endereços.

Tomoyo dá um abraço longo na amiga ao sair da escola e as duas se observam.

– Até segunda. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo entra na limusine e vai na direção do aeroporto da cidade. Ainda de uniforme, ela embarca no jatinho ao lado de uma ampla comitiva de segurança.

Ela se senta, afivela o cinto e espera partir o mesmo. Depois de algum tempo, Tomoyo almoça e faz todos os seus deveres escolares antes de anoitecer.

– Quando for abastecer no norte da França, me avise por favor. – Ela pede.

Passadas algumas paradas de abastecimento, quase na manhã do outro dia, ela é despertada por uma das seguranças, que a observa.

– Estamos no norte da França, senhorita. – Ela diz.

– Obrigada. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo desce, levando a sua pequena mala vermelha e no mínimo quatro seguranças das doze que trazia consigo.

Ela passa a um dos banheiros privativos e toma um belo banho, coloca a roupa que havia feito na noite anterior.

Ela arruma com delicadeza e rapidez aos cabelos, que decide prender apenas a metade com um laço de fita de cetim vermelho.

– Já não há marcha atrás. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo arruma levemente a franja, fazendo uma escova para deixá–la longe da testa e curvada.

Ela sai, caminhando com rapidez apesar dos saltos e volta a entrar no avião, ainda carregando sua mala.

– Vamos. Tenho urgência de chegar. – Ela pede.

Mais aproximada uma hora e meia de vôo e o jato desce no aeroporto da cidade de Londres, por volta das oito horas da manhã.

– Vocês podem ir na frente ao hotel. – Ela pede.

Tomoyo pega sua bolsa preta e a coloca a tiracolo, caindo com cuidado sobre o terno vermelho fechado dela, com destaque para a saia do vestido da mesma cor, contendo uma pequena abertura que mostra o forro branco com flores em tons de vermelho no tecido de renda branco que está habilmente costurado sobre o cetim branco, em formato triangular.

No topo do triângulo, tem pequenas correntes finas presas as bordas do tecido vermelho que imitam ouro envelhecido, formando uma pequena meia lua no espaço entre eles.

Ela caminha na direção do ponto de táxi e toma um deles, ainda colocando o relógio de pulso perto de sua mão esquerda.

– Por favor, algum salão de beleza aqui de Londres. – Ela pede.

**《**_ Preciso ajeitar essas unhas._ **》**Ela pensa.

O homem segue na direção que ela pedira.

– Me espere por favor. – Ela pede ao descer.

Tomoyo entra no salão e pede para pintar as unhas das mãos de vermelho, além de fazer uma maquiagem que leve vermelho e preto, mas tudo em tons muito leves, além do blush em tons de cerejeira.

Ela indica o batom rosa muito claro que deseja e o maquiador o passa.

Tomoyo olha para o relógio e são por volta das nove.

**《** _Nada melhor do que estar bonita. Assim levanta a auto estima para o belo fora que eu vou levar. E eu já desisto de cair no choro por causa da maquiagem._ **》**Ela pensa.

Ela paga com o cartão de crédito ao salão e saí, tomando novamente o táxi.

– Desejo ir a este endereço, por favor. – Ela diz, entregando um pequeno pedaço de papel ao taxista.

O homem segue o caminho e Tomoyo apenas observa o lugar para onde se encaminham.

O carro para diante de uma mansão e em um bairro que parece muito tranquilo, com muitas árvores nas ruas, asfalto perfeito, e jardins enormes através dos portões.

Ela observa o carro manobrar, como se fosse entrar na propriedade. Ao parar diante do portão, o mesmo se abre e o motorista segue.

– Isso é uma propriedade particular! – Tomoyo diz.

O carro segue tranquilo, evitando o longo caminho entre as pedras grossas que formam a passagem de pedestres entre o portão e ela observa que o jardim parece muito amplo, tendo árvores frutíferas, além de muitos plantios de flores.

– Como eu vou me desculpar com o dono dessa propriedade pela invasão que você fez? – Ela se exalta.

Ela observa, passando ao seu lado direito, uma cerejeira que está florida e as grossas paredes de pedra, que formam os muros da propriedade.

O carro segue seu caminho, parando na frente de uma mansão, que Tomoyo parece conhecer muito bem.

**《** _Que deja vu é esse?_ **》** Ela se pergunta.

Ainda dentro do carro, ela observa os tons de branco e de marrom que ela jamais esquecera.

**《**_ É uma mansão idêntica a que havia em Tomoeda._** 》**Ela se assusta.

– Ai não. – Ela diz.

**《** _E se o dono não for o Eriol? Eu estou numa encrenca._ **》**Ela pensa, entrelaçando as mãos.

O motorista apenas retira o quepe preto de cima de seus cabelos e os balança com um pouco de leveza. Tomoyo se esforça para observar quem é, mas não consegue.

Ela escuta a porta do mesmo se abrir e este desce.

Ele desce e arruma de leve o terno, caminha e mantém o quepe preto debaixo do braço esquerdo. Com cuidado a porta é aberta.

Tomoyo o observa esticar a mão direita em sua direção, sem sequer olhar para ela, mantendo a postura ereta e o olhar firme para a frente, sem sequer um sorriso.

Ela toca com cuidado a mão sobre a dele e se levanta, podendo observar o mesmo de perfil.

**《** _Cabelos escuros, pele muito branca. A perfeição nos trajes, os gestos._** 》**Ela o analisa.

– Bom dia. – Ele diz, lhe dissipando as dúvidas.

**《** _Eriol?_ **》**Ela abre a boca levemente.

Tomoyo apenas dá um leve passo para a frente e segue observando-o. Ela volta-se para atrás um pouco e fecha com leveza usando a mão esquerda a porta do carro.

Ao virar-se novamente ela não o observa mais a sua altura, porém percebe que o quepe está apoiado no chão, sob a grama e ela se vê debaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

A mão dele segue tocando o quepe, Eriol se colocou com o joelho esquerdo, até o tornozelo tocando a grama com a calça, mantendo o pé flexionado e manteve a direita reta, com o pé reto.

Tomoyo apenas percebe que Eriol segue lhe segurando a mão direita, ele lhe pousa um beijo delicado sobre a mesma e um vento leve, faz os galhos da cerejeira se balançarem, assim como o vestido dela que é um pouco projetado na direção dele, e os cabelos dela que encostam sobre as costas dela e os braços.

As flores passam a pairar sobre ambos, caindo com especial cuidado sobre o gramado do jardim.

– Eu espero que não restem mais dúvidas quanto ao que escrevi. – Ele diz.

Tomoyo o observa levemente encantada, quase abrindo-lhe um sorriso, permanece entre sorrir ou não, totalmente envergonhada.

**《** _Eu não posso perder o foco._ **》**Ela balança a cabeça levemente.

Eriol apenas se levanta e toma o quepe, com a mão esquerda, curvando de leve o braço direito, onde Tomoyo apoia de leve a mão esquerda.

– Antes de qualquer coisa, você é minha convidada de honra em minha casa. – Ele diz.

Touya observa Eriol passar ao lado de Tomoyo.

– Bem que eu sabia de gostos estranhos, mas... – Eriol o corta.

– Não siga ou você pode se arrepender, Touya Kinomoto. – Ele diz.

– E quem é você para me dizer o que eu expresso ou não? – Ele pergunta exaltado.

– Apenas lembre-se de que você está na minha casa. – Ele diz.

Kaho surge diante de Tomoyo que fica apenas sem grandes reações. Ela usa um vestido rosa, leve com um decote grande e desprendido na cintura.

– Peça um chá para Nakuru no escritório, Kaho. – Eriol diz.

– Tudo bem e seja bem vinda, Tomoyo. – Ela diz.

– Obrigada. – Ela diz.

Eles caminham dentro da casa, passando ao escritório que também serve de biblioteca.

Eriol a aguarda se sentar e em seguida senta-se em sua poltrona.

– Já imagino o que você tem para tratar comigo. – Ele diz, tocando levemente o quepe.

– Fora o fato de que eu amo um verdadeiro idiota, nada. – Tomoyo diz.

Eriol apenas abaixa a cabeça e passa a observar seus sapatos.

– Coragem nunca foi o meu forte mesmo. – Ele diz.

– E o pior... Eu peguei um avião para vir te dizer isso. – Ela diz.

– Calma... você disse ama? – Eriol pergunta.

– Sim. – Tomoyo se levanta.

Eriol volta seu olhar para ela e Tomoyo se coloca de costas.

– Antes que você me dê um fora sendo todo educado, permita que eu me adiante. – Ela diz, olhando para a porta.

– Como? – Eriol a observa.

– Seja muito feliz ao lado da Kaho. – Tomoyo fala.

– De onde você... hahahaha. – Ele diz e passa a rir descontroladamente.

– Qual a graça? – Tomoyo o observa.

Kaho passa pela porta e a observa.

– Tirando o fato de que o que me une a Eriol é uma relação de respeito apenas. – Ela diz.

– Resumindo, ela é uma parte da alma de Yelan Li, que se dividiu em dois. – Ele diz.

– Então vocês... – Ela diz.

– Eriol é meu tutor. – Kaho abaixa a cabeça.

– Como isso? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– É simples, a minha magia e as lembranças de Clow tem como função ajudar no crescimento mágico dela. – Ele diz.

– E eu o auxilio com magia ocidental. – Kaho diz.

– Só que a relação de vocês? – Ela volta a perguntar.

– Touya teve as mesmas dúvidas. – Kaho diz, voltando a olhar para ela.

– Até mesmo eu e você tivemos, Kaho. – Eriol diz.

– Tem razão. E eu tenho metade da magia que possuía a irmã de Clow. – Ela diz.

– Vocês são irmãos? – Tomoyo pergunta.

– Em termos. – Ele diz.

Tomoyo observa a Kaho.

– Eu entendo. – Ela diz.

Tomoyo apenas fecha os olhos e os pressiona fechados.

**《** _Boba, boba, boba, boba, boba._ **》**Ela repete mentalmente.

Kaho apenas observa sem ter uma reação melhor do que a de Eriol que é passar a rir junto. Kaho caminha na direção de Eriol e toca a mão dele de leve se ajoelhando.

– Até logo. – Ela diz.

– Se cuida. – Eriol beija a testa dela.

Kaho se levanta e saí da sala, observando Nakuru que passa pela porta com o chá.

– Onde é que eles estão? – Pergunta Nakuru ao ver o quepe sobre a poltrona.

– Eu tenho uma pequena ideia, mas prefiro não revelar. – Kaho diz.

Nakuru apenas deixa o chá sobre a mesa de centro, que esfria lentamente dentro do bule, saindo da biblioteca.

– Vamos? – Touya pergunta, esticando a mão para Kaho.

– Claro. – Diz, segurando a mão dele e ambos saem da casa.

Tomoyo apenas se observa novamente no jardim, onde desta vez está apenas sentada sobre a grama, recostando as costas sobre o tronco da cerejeira, sentindo o perfume fresco das flores que caem lentamente do alto da mesma e observando os céus azuis em tons muito claros e sentindo o brilho do sol a lhe aquecer a pele.

Eriol apenas se senta um pouco distante e segue observando a situação, sem fazer qualquer comentário.

** 《**_O que se faz depois de uma situação como essa?_ **》**Ele reflete.

Tomoyo segue olhando para o céu, sem dizer nada.

**《** _Convite para jantar? Só que isso na Europa tem uma conotação péssima._ **》**Ele pensa.

Ela observa uma das flores brincando com o vento diante de seus olhos.

**《**_ E teve início o silêncio aterrador. Vou ter que aguardar mais um pouco. É um tanto quanto embaraçoso isso._ **》**Ela pensa.

Eriol apenas passa a tocar suas mãos uma sobre a outra e olha para ela, tomando uma iniciativa pequena, para lhe chamar a atenção.

Ele lhe dá um beijo na bochecha que a faz voltar-se para ele, com os lábios apenas em um toque leve e inesperado.

Tomoyo volta seu rosto para a frente e em seguida o abaixa e o silêncio entre eles segue.

Eriol encara o vazio, olhando para a frente e sem conseguir se quer pensar sobre o que conversar.

– Volto amanhã para Tomoeda. – Ela diz, quebrando o silêncio.

– Se eu permitir que esse "amanhã" chegue. – Ele diz, com um sorriso gentil e travesso.

Tomoyo apenas volta-se para olhar a Eriol que a surpreende com um outro beijo, desta vez um pouco maior, segurando os cabelos dela e a guiando para que ambos tenham contato entre os lábios que buscam o conhecimento.

Os dois mal sabem como acontece, mas Tomoyo ao ver-se está deitada sobre a grama, com Eriol lhe tocando a cintura com a mão esquerda por cima da roupa e usando a mão direita em seu rosto, para controlar o beijo, no qual ele se coloca um pouco por cima, ficando com o restante do corpo um pouco de lado.

O sopro leve que tem sobre o jardim, cujas árvores são testemunhas e as únicas de um momento breve como a vida das flores em que o tempo e o espaço convergem na mais absoluta sensação de felicidade para ambos os amantes.


End file.
